Tanabata
by HeartLucy
Summary: Team Natsu ( Excluding some members ) went out to do a simple quest, One that did not need any violence or what-so-ever...knowing Natsu, things are bound to happen! but what if this wasn't about him ? Twist and turns up ahead. Stay Tuned - First NaLu fanfic / Tanabata ( Star Festival )
1. I should stop spoiling him

This is my first time making a Fanfic so please pardon the Grammatical Errors and the

OOC-ness of some Characters. Please do enjoy my NaLu Fanfic - Tanabata ( Star Festival )

_**Tanabata**_

* * *

Lucy's POV ;

Ah- peace and quiet. I can finally finish the book i bought

" Mira, can i have a strawberry smoothie please~ " I requested to the beautiful bar maid, Mirajane Strauss. " Sure thing Lucy. You're quite happy today. Did something happen between you and Natsu~? "Again... she started teasing me – but my mood wont be brought down today! I tried to ignored her ridiculous taunting as she returned with my favorite drink which i happily accepted and took a sip.

" Well. Actually-" I was about to respond to her question without revealing my true emotions to the said person but was cut off after hearing a voice coming out from behind. " Luce ~! " Oh no-

" Speak of the Devil. " I shot an annoyed glance at Mira afterwards turning to see my _'Beloved'_ partner, Natsu Dragneel going towards my direction with his _' Faithful '_ companion, Happy.

" What do you want Natsu? " I said to him with a displeased face-not that he would notice.

" Luce! Lets go on a Mission. Erza and Gray wont be coming because they're busy. Me and Happy already chose a Quest! It'll be like the old days. Me, You &amp; Happy ! " I swear he's too adorable that it makes me wonder if hes 10. My thoughts stopped as i heard Mira giggle behind me. I was torn between my book or the mission... to be honest i dont want to do missions YET. I'm still hung over about that last one. "Ugh..." Letting out a noise that would show my irritated thoughts

But i couldnt help it-They were using their puppy eyes at me. HOW CAN A CAT USE PUPPY EYES?! in the end i gave up to their request. " Fine. " i watched as they cheered and dance merrily. How could i deny this? Seeing them happy makes me happy as well.

* * *

Suddenly an idea popped out as i smirked ... it looks like i could still have my way today

* * *

" BUT-" they stopped wondering what i was about to declare. Seeing as i got their attention i figured it was my chance to tell what my condition was and so i continued my sentence with an arrogant demeanor. " I get to choose the mission! " ending my declaration with a grin

"Eh- but Luce you always pi-mmf!" Happy was about to say something when Natsu covered his mouth and whispered something. I wish i was a dragon slayer so i could hear what they're whispering. I swear these men are weird .Observing them as they finished their _'secret club' _

They jerked their heads towards me and stared at me for a couple of seconds then continued with their complaints "but Luce! We already have one installed! "he whined and whined ... Ugh ... My brain hatched another idea. "How about we do a contest to see who gets to pick the quest?" I suggested to Natsu which looks like he was still processing what I said to him.

"Sure! Lets do a battle! I'm all -! " "NO! " Horrified to what might happen to me if I fought Natsu. "It shouldn't be decided by strength or brains because it would be unfair for the both of us! " I reasoned him out; as much as i want it to be a battle of intelligence it wouldn't be fair...

"Then what ?" I froze—I was still thinking what it should be... "How about a popularity poll? " huh? I turned to see the owner of the voice—Happy! "Yeah! That's a good idea! We could ask the guild members so it would be fair! " I said as i smiled towards Natsu and Happy.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! Im all fired up! "

* * *

( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)/

* * *

"Yay! We are going on this mission~! "I said delightfully and contented to the results of the poll.

I cant believe i lost. DO YOU ALL HATE ME THAT MUCH?! "The pink haired boy shouted with disbelief . I would be sad as well if i were in his shoes. I watched as he slumped against a wall still shocked that his friends would betray him. "It's okay Natsu ~ " I watched as Happy tried to comfort the Dragon Slayer. I couldn't bear seeing that pink haired idiot anymore so i decided to soothe him as well.

"Come on, Natsu. Its not that bad of a mission... think about it in a different perspective! You'll be my bodyguard while i try to find the code to some treasure! "I offered the idea of a 5 year old to the Dragon slayer and weird enough it worked.

"Oh- We get to be Treasure Hunters on this mission? " Immediately his eyes were filled with joy and energy once more. I swear he is such a kid. I ignored his question to which he apparently forgot and started to dance with Happy again.

I finished my smoothie and went to Mira to give our mission for her to log it.

"Mira? We're going on a mission tomorrow. Its just decoding so it'll just take about 1 or 2 weeks. I'll leave the quest here on the counter okay? Thanks for the smoothie! " I shouted behind the counter since there was no white haired bar maid around. " Natsu, Happy, We are meeting up in front of the train station tomorrow at 10 A.M. If you want to you can go to my place instead. "

"I DONT WANNA RIDE A TRAIN ~ " once again he cries about how the transportation sucks and that he'd prefer to walk instead. Knowing that this natural occurrence was going well. I left him be. I exited the Guild not knowing the Thrilling and dangerous adventures awaiting for us three.

o(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o) ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o)ﾉo(o･`з･´o) ﾉﾉﾉﾉ

* * *

And that ends Chapter 1 – " I should stop spoiling him. " –

Im thinking of making the Popularity Poll contest as a Filler Chapter.

Please do Favorite and Follow. Your remarks and comments are highly appreciated! Positive or Negative—I will try my best to continue this story . Thank you !

-HeartLucy


	2. I cant help it

Chapter 2 is up!  
Sorry for the long updates - i have classes ~ Anyways enjoy " I can't help it "  
Im sorry if the POVs are crap, it will be mixed but mostly third person. Im not good with perspectives /

* * *

_**Tanabata**_

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Magnolia. It was the day of Team Natsu's ( _Excluding Gray &amp; Erza_ ) Mission.

The blond Celestial Mage slowly opened her eye lids and begun to wake up. Yawning and stretching her arms she tries to get out of bed but to no avail. Wondering why her low half was pinned on. She raised her blankets- there to reveal a sleeping Pink-haired Dragon Slayer, She opened her mouth and was about to scold the sleeping man but then stopped when she realized what she said yesterday..."-at 10 A.M. If you want to you can go to my place instead."

She brushed off her facade and sighed. She didn't mean to allow him that he could sleep with her... She meant to meet with her at 10 A.M. She was looking up at the ceiling,took a deep breath, and focused her eyes at him.

He looked so peaceful and calm, like he was in peace with the world . It was hard for her to admit but she knew, she knew her feelings for him-

* * *

**_She loves him_**

* * *

Who could blame her? He brought her to where she is now, He saved her from lots of impending dooms , and caused her to have Butterflies in her Stomach every time he smiles at her... The problem was how she would show these feelings. He is Dense. That she also knew.  
She gazed at his features. She hated to admit it but he was hot - Literally. She lightly slapped her cheeks to stop her train of thoughts.

She was observing him for- oh i dont know Mavis knows how long. Blushing on that thought she immediately shoved his arms aside-to which apparently he didnt like. The Man responded with a groan and rolled over to the other side of the bed , with that she went to the bathroom to prepare for their journey.

( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)( =①ω①=)/

Exiting the bathroom. She noticed that the pink-haired boy was missing. She thought that he has left the building while she was showering but, alas, She stands corrected.. Hearing noises from the Kitchen she decided to investigate,well, She already had a guess on who the criminals were- and she was right.

" Oh. Good morning Luce! " "Aye~ Morning Lucy! " There, she saw, her partner with his cat, rummaging through her fridge. Her idea of being nice plummeted down after seeing the scene in front of her... " NATSU, HAPPY, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! "She was angry, angry at the two for ruining her kitchen and emptying her fridge. The boys- rather, Boy and Cat, shrieked with fear . They know not to piss off Lucy out of all the people in Fairy Tail. Her angry aura is near the level that of Erza's. " Lucy, were sorry for eating your stuff-You were taking long and we kinda got hungry~" said the Blue flying cat.  
" Yeah, What Happy said is true Luce~ We got bored and hungry. Please don't tear our bones and flesh-! " The Dragon Slayer added.  
Even though the reason was stupid, she decided to forgive them. It was her fault for taking long,but that doesn't mean they can eat everything in the fridge."

She sighed in defeat and decided to change the topic into a casual one. " Whatever.. anyways, Are you guys ready?"  
" Im all fired up! " " Aye~! " The two responded with their usual catchphrases. She smiled at the sight and went to the door to exit her apartment.  
" Then what are we waiting for lets-" As she said these words, she turned her to see the two, to which was not behind her but was about to exit using the window... " CANT YOU TWO EXIT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE ?! "

* * *

They stopped in front of the station.. seeing as Natsu was starting to react. His face was as green as grass and looked like he was about to give in at any moment. Lucy and Happy tried to distance themselves from the nauseous fellow but then again, he cant be avoided . They enter their carriage, Lucy sat in the opposite side of the two, Happy was ready to support him in-case he would barf.

Minutes has passed, but they're still far away from their destination.

" L-Lu-Luce...p-please help...me-" Natsu couldn't bear it anymore and decided to ask for Lucy's help  
But what could she do? Is there anything that could help with his Motion Sickness?  
She wanted to help him, after all that's all she can do in return for all the times he saved her.  
And so she had an idea and responded " Come here.." as she said while patting the seat beside her.

Understanding her signal, He walked-rather crawled all the way to her side.  
He looked lost, He doesn't know what she's about to do, but all he could do for now was trust her. He sat beside her, leaning against the wall, eyes looks like crap. The headache was tremendous, he was ready to release all that pent-up food in his stomach, the spinning was taking forever to halt.  
For some apparent reason this train ride take quite a toll on him. It was by far the most exasperating one yet.  
It was then he was slowly pulled downwards onto a soft and lump substance. The feeling was absolute bliss.

His headache now slightly painful, the spinning disappeared, his face regained its color only paler,but most of all-He was intoxicated.

An aroma of Vanilla and Lavender filled his senses...A scent he oh so loves-The scent of his Partner, Lucy Heartfilia.  
He tried to build the current situation and it hit him. He was laying on _her_ lap. This was one of the reasons why he agrees to go on transportation with her.  
In addition he noticed there was a rhythm of slight pressure on his head. She was patting his head with the utmost care.  
Her small and delicate fingers repetitively pass through his hair. The scene could last forever, He wanted to be with her forever...

* * *

_**He loves her**_

* * *

But what can a dragon slayer like him give to an absolute beautiful angel like her? He wasn't romantic at all and he didn't seem like her type. He was way- out of her league.  
So he decided to protect her, to always be there for her when she needs comfort, anyone who dare hurts her physically and emotionally will be beaten up-  
That's what he said to himself and that's how it should be, brushing off the negative thoughts he decided to simply indulge the moment while he can.

"_ They like each otherrr~_ "

The moment was cut off after the sound of Happy's teasing. Lucy blushed at the statement while Natsu was still in-trance.  
"Shut up Happy!" The blonde girl shouted still blushing in all kinds of red. She sighed and decided to welcome the cat as well. Giving him the same signal she did with Natsu-she patted right seat beside her, to which the Blue Flying cat agreed with and flew to her and soon enough they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Natsu's back in action!" " Aye sir~!" They finally arrived at the town-It was more of a village rather than a town. " _Galaksiya._ "  
The location of the village was located on an island far out the ocean, so they had to take a 30-min boat ride all the way.  
It seemed like a bustling and happy town. The children were merrily chasing each other while laughing, the women were talking to each other, the men were sharpening their weapons, while the elderly were playing a board game. Some men of the village were giving curious stares while the others ignored them.  
A man that was about 5 foot tall, long white hair and oddly enough his beard was formed into a inward curve, appeared out of nowhere.

"You must be the ones who accepted our quest-ku?" He asked-As he ended his sentence with a "-Ku", Lucy heard chuckling behind her.  
"Y-Yes sir! We are mages from Fairy Tail, We were told the quest was about encrypting a code? "  
She answered quickly to cover up what those two idiots were doing, yeah sure it was funny , but they should atleast respect the elders...  
She glanced at the two and immediately placed her attention back to the Village Chief.  
" Indeed it is-Thank you for accepting our quest, Call me Kururu-ku, May i ask for your names?"  
"Your welcome ,Sir Kururu. My name Lucy Heartfilia and these are my partners Natsu Dragneel and Happy." "Yo! You speak weird old man."" Pfft Aye~"  
The Celestial mage face palmed with what she heard and was about to hit the two idiots but then stopped on her tracks when she heard the laughter from Chief Kururu. "Why thank you ,Young lad-ku" ... He seems to have accepted it as a complement ... talk about being weird.

" Well then.. enough Dilly-dally-I shall direct you to the entrance of the Cave, Deep inside it there will be a room where there lies the Stone Tablet.  
I'll ask for the villagers to bring you the reference books that you would need. Once again i would like to thank you-ku" They nod in response.

He lead them deep into the jungle and to the entrance but to be honest it was quiet far from the cave itself.  
Lucy was in awe with the architecture of the cave, even if she was looking from afar. It was beautiful, It makes you wonder if this was old,  
It looked clean and new. There might be a deeper story behind this but she decided to save them for later.

The chief said his goodbyes soon after, The crew asked why he didn't continue leading them-but simply responded with "Im too old."

As they entered the cave, She noticed that the inside of the cave was also cleaned and tampered with. It had stairs and such,  
They went deeper inside and found the room Chief Kururu told them,The room where the unknown code written on a Stone Tablet is in.  
While Lucy asks for some privacy she let her partners goof off for a while...to which she ends up regretting later on-  
" Natsu,Happy, can you guys please be quiet? i think i almost got it..." A quest which she considered 2 weeks only turned out to be super easy  
The books had lots of ciphers...Something easy like this could be done by everyone! ( _Excluding some of course.._ )  
" Really Luce? Wow that was sure fast." - "Lucy is smart Natsu-If it were you it would probably take years~ " Stated by the Flying Feline.  
Lucy couldn't help but giggle at Happy's comebacks and to Natsu's which was just a simple " Hey! " and continuing with a little Rough-housing  
A lively conversation help liven up her mood, They always know how to make the blonde happy ( _Including other emotions such as anger /_ )

Looking back on the piles of books spread out on the floor, outside the box they all look like they were connected,but there was one key missing, even if she tries to rearrange it it would make less sense than the original one. This could have been the last part into solving the codes, yet it was taking forever...  
She focused all her attention on the image in front of her, The symbols all gathered, but the alignment and arrangement could be different from the ones she knows and it would be really confusing where you she'll end up at step 1 again. While she was giving her all on solving the codes, Natsu was chasing happy all over the spacious room and ended up knocking the jug of water- which resulted on the papers getting soggy and unreadable...

The two stopped on their tracks as they notice their accident, all the color in their faces were drained as they started to get pale.  
Their attention immediately focused on the blonde, as an ominous and menacing aura was steaming out of her and instantly filled the quiet room.  
The only thoughts that were going on their mind after that was something they both telepathically agreed on ;

* * *

**_'We are so dead.'_**

* * *

The silence was deafening, the quiet moment was only for a few minutes but it seemed like hours as they waited for the blonde to react.  
all they can see was her back and that her head was hanging low- as if she was still scanning the books. The silence broke when they heard a snap...  
" Can-you-guys-explain-me-what-happened~? " She lost it. All her hard work disappears from her very eyes.  
Its gone and the worst part is those books were valuable treasure of the villagers, not _only _did they ruin their valuable keepsakes-  
They lost every clue on finding the code. Oh dear..what should she say to Chief. Kururu? She was about to panic when she heard her partners cry out.  
" LUCE. WE ARE SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE US YOUR HIGHNESS. WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! LOOK, LOOK, I CAN DRY THEM AGAIN WITH MY FIRE! PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!" The dragon slayer said while making flames on his hands in attempt to save his life " AYE! LUCY IM SORRY ! ITS ALL NATSU'S FAULT! IM A GOOD CAT ! " They started to kneel_ dogeza_ style while apologizing to the Celestial mage. They crossed too many lines today, that they knew. They tried to apologize in the most sincere way possible.  
Not like it would help their situation.

Finally, She raised her chin, rotated her head, and made the most deadliest face mankind could ever see. She was gonna raise her voice and scold the two...but then a miracle happened.

What she saw was something so simple, a grade schooler could thought of it..It was the light that was emitting on Natsu's flame was shining behind the paper. That was the key the entire time- All she needed to do was read the paper with light behind it! As stupid as it is, she hugged the two idiots and gave thanks. " Natsu! Happy! You guys are geniuses! well.. one can call it luck..but nevermind that-I got the code!" The almost-died-couple started to wonder on what qas she blabbering always thought of her as a weirdo but this was something else, not wanting to add fuel to the firw they just went along with what the girl said.

She inspected their expressions-they were confused, so she explained her discovery to the others. " You see, the people from the village or their ancestors, used some kind of substance as an invisible ink. One could only decipher if there was light behind the paper! everything else was just decor to hide the real meanings-These symbols are the real thing!" She said as she shown how Natsu's flame made the letter visible. They just made an 'Ooh' sound to tell they were amazed. "Of course im a genius! hehe" "Aye! " As the pink haired and blue feline made a proud frontage. " Dont puah your luck Natsu, you stil ruined the books...'' the Blonde made a snide comment. He cowers in fear knowing that he was still in trouble- so the two decides to not mess everything up and help Lucy.

Natsu being the flame support while Happy carries the paper. Everything was going well. Lucy might have not been the right person for the job. She's not food with ciphers and stuff, Infact she could have given this to Levy instead, but she was out on a job with Gajeel. It was the only eaay quest out there, and surprisingly has a good reward. She was about to finislh the code so that's why all these thoughts were going around her mind.

" Lets see here... This- " She got the first part of the code. which satisfied her and the others. " Nice job Luce! " "Aye ! Two more to go. " Her friends were aupporting her . She knows she cpould do this, it was a simple code even... " I... Is? Is! This is! " Grear the two were done, and there was just one more remaining and it'll be all over. Her partners were cheering her from behind. This made Lucy happy, she was gonna accomplish something... but there was one problem-She didnt want it to end yet. She wanted to spend more time with Natsu and Happy, just them . Mostly Natsu ... but all was about to end here. She will just hope that they may have more quality time together. Her smile drooped down as she wished for more days to be with him. " O-Okay...last one is... ?"

Her eyes went wide with fear. What does that mean? and then in her mind something clicked. Everything suddenly became clear once she read the Stone Tablet, to why the cave was clean, why there were people eyeing them with such curiosity, and to why the chief didnt leas them all the way. She read the entire text in complete sentence out loud.

* * *

**_This is a trap._**

* * *

" LUCE GO DOWN! " Suddenly Natsu ordered Lucy to do such to which she followed, as she duck something flew over her head. If she didn't listen to what he said she could have gotten her head cut off. The thing just kept spinning and made a turn. Then rhey realized that it wasnt thrown at-It was following them as if it had a tracking device. Nasu tried to captue the thing but it kept dodging and zooming to Lucy. Natsu then saw what that blade was after and had to stop it all cost. He doesn't want Lucy to get injured, seeing the poor blonde in pain could give him a heart attack. There were 2 more incoming. He could use his fire seeing that there were a lot of burnable materials scattrtting around them and could hurt Lucy, so he decided for the next best thing. He used his body as a sheild to protect Lucy...

She hated being a burden to everyone. She wanted to get stronger so that she could protect herself and her friends. She couldnt care less about her injuries , what pains her more is seeing Natsu get beaten up while trying to protect her. She promised to herself to not be a burden. but. it happened again. There she saw Natsu stand infront of her, waiting to catch whatever thing was after her. She couldn't do anything as her Magic reading glasses took some of her Magical power. As Natsu tried to defend her she saw as ine blade caught his arm, it didnt slice him, it got stuck on him, So she concluded it wasnt a blade. It looked more of a bangle. She stopped her observation as she noticed that Natsu sunk and fell down on the floor. He was unconscious, but how? was it the bangle? she was about to touch it when she heard a sound behind her, It was Happy, His wings disappeared and was about to fall down but Lucy was just in time to catch the got its tail. it looks similar to Natsu's but not quiet. " Eep!?" something suddenly latch on her hand. Something cold and hard, Ahe then realized, it got her too.

As her consciousness was slowly starting to fade, Her eyelids was starting to get heavy, she was about to drop, when a pair of warm and strong arms caught her...She then fell asleep.


	3. No Guts, No Glory!

Thank you for the review! because of that i decided to make an early update.  
I want to thank the people who are currently following the story.  
I added Text sequencing so that the text would be more easy.  
Review if its a neigh or a yay ~

EDIT ; There is one part that got cut off. Sorry

Please enjoy the Chapter 3 of Tanabata ; " No Guts No Glory "

* * *

**_Tanabata_**

* * *

.

.

Here we are in the ever-so-rowdy Fairy Tail, Everyone was doing their normal routines.

Juvia was stalking Gray, Gray was eating Ice while he was half naked, Wendy was talking with Carla, Cana was drinking her beer from a barrel, Elfman was screaming 'Man!' everywhere he went, Macao and Wakaba were discussing how they could become popular with the ladies...and everyone else was minding their own businesses. It was less noisy when the Dragon Slayer wasn't around, to which they were satisfied. However, This peaceful scene was immediately cut off when the All-Might Titania made an abrupt entrance. She scanned the entire guild to see if the culprits were here, to which she failed.

"DID ANYONE OF YOU SEEN NATSU DRAGNEEL." She was furious, that everyone saw. The young lad must have done something to have pissed off the woman, Knowing not to add fuel to the fire, they responded in a tone as if they were soldiers. " NO MA'AM." ... It seems like that answer wasn't enough to calm her down. She stomped off to the bar and went to find the Bar Maid. " MIRA. I DEMAND AN ANSWER. WHERE ARE THEY. " If anyone would know their location, It would be Mirajane Strauss, The Gossip Girl. " What do you mean Erza? " She responds as she tilted her head, confused with the Red head's question.  
" You know who i am referring to Mira." The conversation was attracting the people of Fairy Tail,well, the topic itself was enough to get their attention.  
" Erza...I swear this time its not me~!" She raises both of her hands to show that she was truly innocent, but with the antics she has done so far, believing her was the last thing Erza would do. " What do you mean you didnt do anything~?" A distant voice entered the chat. The two turned their heads towards the owner and there they saw Cana Alberona, "Mira~ You've been doing naughty things you know..like that incident with Levi and Gajeel being 'trapped' in the Library~" She said out loud as if she was announcing it. " Wha?! SO IT WAS YOU MIRA? " Levy and Gajeel, out of no where-shouted in disbelief that that _incident _was not accident. "Yeap~ and that's not all-mmf! " The drunk mage's mouth was covered by the Bar maid's hand. Cana was too drunk that she almost ended up spilling all of Mira's_ juicy _secrets. " Dont tell me you-Nevermind...As i was saying, where is Natsu and Lucy? " " Ah. I haven't seen Tomcat for a while as well.." The 3 turned to the new voice- which was Carla, walking along side with her was Wendy.

Mira's POV

As the two walked in i found my chance to escape the situation i was in. I try to change the topic as much as i can. I can't have them ruining my plans...  
" Ah-Wendy, Carla, How was your mission? " I asked them with a sincere voice... Well i wasn't completely using them as my scapegoat, I am curious to what happened to their Solo Quest~ "It went absolutely wonderful Mira-san! We were complemented by everyone and was welcomed if ever we went back! "  
She looks so happy and excited we couldn't help but smile with her. I'm glad she came back,safe.  
It wasn't an easy quest but they managed to pull through-"Uhm...I'm sorry for over-hearing your conversation,but..I've been meaning to ask the same question... " What could she be referring to? I didn't wanna be in the dark so i-oh...I felt the welcoming aura suddenly disappear as they turned their heads towards me. " They're probably on their honeymoon! " I said as i smiled innocently. I hope this works-

1..2..3-

"EEEEEH-?!" Most of the guild members that were surrounding us apparently overheard my statement. Everything changed in a blink of an eye - The men who were happily rough-housing stopped their punches half-way, Cana spat out her beer, Gray dropped his fork, and everyone else were not moving.  
" DO YOU MEAN THAT THE REASON LU-CHAN HAS BEEN MISSING FOR 3 MONTHS IS BECAUSE SHE GOT MARRIED TO NATSU ?! " Levi ran to me and shook my entire body as if she was in total disbelief-well i did lie but i didn't think they would believe it... I was about to explain my joke but i kept being cut off...

" WHAT?! LUCY? WITH THAT FLAME-BRAIN? A-AS IF THAT WOULD HAPPEN. HES AS THICK AS A BRICK. NO WAY. NEVER . NO-" Said Gray...  
" Who would have thought Natsu had it in him. " Even Laxus joined.. oh my.. " Uhm That wasn' reall-" " JUVIA NO LONGER HAS A LOVE RIVAL! NOW GRAY-SAMA COULD BE FINALLY MINE ~! I SHALL CHEER ON FOR LUCY-SAN! " Oh dear Juvia-if only Gray would stop being stubborn...  
"l-l-l-l-l-lu-Lucy-san and N-Na-Natsu-san are m-married ?! " As Wendy was flushing and stuttering so much she fainted. Oh dear...

" Wendy?! " Ah..I guess i'll help Carla, The guild isn't in the state to hear the truth.  
" Carla, Let me help you carry her to the infirmary."  
I said to the white feline, I helped her carry Wendy to the infirmary, I placed her on the bed and sat on a chair, opposite to Carla. " Thank you, Mira... by the way- you were lying weren't you ? " The curious feline was staring right into my eyes.  
So i had to. " Y-Yes.. but i didn't think they would take it so seriously.."  
" It's probably because they've been gone for months-Even i am worried as well you know. " As we exchanged thanks after that i told her that i was going to clear the misunderstanding first, On how it was all a joke and that they took it too far.  
As i exit the Infirmary , In front of me, were men and women sobbing and crying, some were apparently-congratulating the said _married couple, _on the other hand were men asking themselves how Natsu got hold of such a beautiful girl like Lucy. I smiled at the scene in front of me, This is Faiy Tail .

End of Mira's POV

* * *

" Excuse me, Everyone may i have your attention? " The people of Fairy Tail faced their heads to the owner of the voice, Mirajane Strauss.  
" I'm sorry for causing all this commotion but Lucy and Natsu are _not_ married. " with that they went to another halt. They knew it was unbelievable but with all the actions Natsu and Lucy has done so far, they could have fooled anyone that they're married couple but hearing it live was a first to them.  
" It was a simple joke that some took too seriously. I wish they were married~ but... life is tough. Thank you for listening! That is all ! " After that the bar maid just went back to her place and continued cleaning the glasses- with that said, the people of Fairy Tail continued their deeds as if nothing happened.

" Mira..dont ever do that again~You almost gave me a heart attack-well back to my beer~ "  
" **Nee-chan, I was so excited as well. Please dont joke about it next time.**."  
" _Yeah Mira. It was kinda far-fetched its our fault in believing what you said_ " 'Eh-?'  
" _Besides~ Lu-chan promised that i that will happen i would be her Maid of honor!_ "  
" No Fair! I wanna be-"

As the 3 girls continued their argument on '_ who will be Lucy's Maid of Honor._ '  
Titania, who has regained consciousness from her sudden malfunction.  
" Mira, Don't try to escape. What have you done to the two? " At the very least. Erza was now calmed, so she looked less threatening, since they were rivals when they were young-of course it doesn't work on Mirajane, but she had to as an apology.  
" Fine,fine you got me... I was the one who gave them the Idea and Quest- " Mirajane raised both of her hands to signal that she was innocent.  
To which Erza didnt bought. " _Go on_.. " " I gave Happy the idea and suggested the quest for Lucy... I was thinking of giving them alone-time since i heard you two weren't coming " Mira paused her explanation as she pointed Erza with her fingers-and Gray, who was coming closer to the bar.  
" Lucy wanted a simple quest so i gave her a new one. It was a quest about decoding a stone tablet. It atleast gave them a week to bond, That's all i know. "

" Mira, It was a decoding quest right? So why does it take them this long? " Erza asks  
" That I'm not sure as well...to tell you the truth i am worried about them. "  
" _Maybe that Pink-haired idiot destroyed the artifact and now they gotta pay for it_ " There came Gray with his Half-Naked glory.  
" Mira... can you check the log book on what job they took? I trust you but we are in need of answers. "  
_" _Sure thing~_ " _As the Mira left to get the guild's Log book. Erza and Gray help their own conversation ;

" Erza..This might be a hunch but-no nevermind... " " What? What is it Gray? Dont leave me in the dark. Tell me or else.. " He regretted what he had done, but now he has to say his theory. " What if they did _that_ again. " His eyes were fixated to the ground. She knew what he meant, It was loud and clear , but its impossible, they couldn't have..or could they?. Titania was about to respond when suddenly they heard the sound of glass falling and a loud thump soon after. They went to investigate the case and went behind the stall , into the employees room. Inside, they saw shattered pieces of class all over on the floor, and then there was Mira. Her head was down low, They couldn't see her facial expression but they knew something was wrong. The Logbook was open.  
they went closer to see what caused her to act in such a way. Once they reached the book, It was a view they never wanted to experience again.

" MIRA! IS THIS TRUE ?! " Erza shouted at the top of her lungs, loud enough that the entire guild could have heard it, but Mirajane didn't move a single muscle. How could this happen? Did i really gave them that ? Could they be in trouble because of me ? All of these questions were blocking Mirajane from the real world. " Oi. Mira! Are you there?! " Now Gray tried to snap her out of her trance, luckily it worked.  
" But...Its not possible-" Even though she was snapped out of her trance. She was still thinking how it happened.  
" Don't mind that. Now that we know what kind of trouble they are in, we need to know if this is real or no-" " _Already did. None of them have been taken. that could be fake..but still, it has an ominous aura surround it. I don't like it._ " Said by Laxus as he enters the room.  
" How did you know-" "_ I could hear you. Like it or not im a Dragon Slayer too._ " " ATLEAST LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES! "  
The quarrel was immediately stopped by Titania.

She slammed her fist so forcefully on the table that it was enough to create a crack. Erza was worried to where her friends are, the last time she remember seeing Natsu , was when he asked her to come with them on a mission, to which she denied, and that was 3 months ago. Her friends have disappeared and she was blaming herself for not coming along but now was not the time for negative thoughts. Now was the time to save her friends.

" _What should we tell Master? He wont be back until the week is over_... " Mira suggested to the others.  
" **How**** about you guys go get the 3 and mira and i will stall Gramps?** "  
" I_ guess we could let this go for now...just make sure to find them okay_? "  
" Don't worry. Just like last time, We'll bring Lucy, Happy and that Idiot back! "

They all agreed with the plan and swore to keep it as a secret from the entire guild members, as they exit the room, they were greeted by the entire guild infront of the bar. " We heard everything! '' said Levy, her arms crossed and was pouting. " Dont think about going on this mission- without us." Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia. All five of them went infront of the crowd, smiiling at each other before facing the others. " Juvia would like to help as well. " " They might have an injury as we speak. I'd like to heal them as soon as we meet them! '' " If Wendy is coming so will i.." '' Gihi. Its not everytime you get to do quest like these. "

Erza and the others were surprised with their resolution. The Red-Head stared at their eyes, it was in their eyes to show that they were prepared to save them at all cost, to risk their lives. " Everyone... "She said in a very soft tone. After that, She smiled and took a deep breath and-  
" **THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LETS GO SAVE NATSU,LUCY AND HAPPY!** " "_ Yeah!_ "

.

.

But what lies ahead was something they would never expect. The team didnt take the mission for granted,what they were talking about was an-

* * *

**_S Class Quest_**

* * *

Hope you guys like chapter 3!  
Like i said this is my first fanfic so i will be doing some changes every now and then.  
The next chapter would probably have a Recap and Preview sequence!  
If these changes are not in your liking please do review and give your opinions~  
Thank you very much! And please do Stay in tune!

-HeartLucy


End file.
